


Suede

by MrProphet



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 12:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10697361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrProphet/pseuds/MrProphet





	Suede

The frock coat and tie went on the hangar over the shirt. A loose jumper, jeans and a tough jacket – leather perhaps – would be more practical. With his wardrobe taken care of, he looked in the mirror. There was one more thing to do. Some might think it petty, but it seemed important to him.

The razor was sharp and it slid over his scalp like flat shoes over ice. Byronesque curls tumbled down his shoulders to the floor. Satisfied at last, he turned and left the wardrobe deck.

Straxus was waiting in the console room. “You took your time,” he noted without turning from the controls. “I finished the battle upgrades to your capsule some time ago and I’ve had time to restore the state of temporal grace, for now at least, although the chameleon circuit is beyond repair. Really, Doctor, if you won’t accept a new TARDIS you should at least look after…” he stopped at the sight of the man standing before him.

“Doctor?”

“Straxus,” the Doctor replied; his voice was grim.

“For a moment I thought you’d regenerated.”

“No,” the Doctor replied, striding past Straxus to the TARDIS controls. “I just felt like a change, if I’m going to become a soldier.”

“An unarmed soldier,” Straxus muttered.

“I’ve never carried a gun before, I see no reason to start now, just because we’re at war,” the Doctor assured him.

“But we could at least arm this TARDIS.”

“I’d like to see you try,” the Doctor said. “She wouldn’t wear it, any more than I would.” He ran a hand over the suede stubble of his head. “And this is symbolic,” he explained as he flipped switches and pulled handles to set the TARDIS in motion.

“Of what?” Straxus demanded impatiently.

The Doctor shrugged. “Of… something.”


End file.
